Up with the Dawn
by Fuchan
Summary: Dozens of OZ soldiers are turning up dead in the Gundam Boy's residing town, and normally that wouldn't be a concern for them, but when they find out that the victims are being killed by a vampire, they decide to investigate and end up involved in a lot m
1. Chapter one

Up With the Dawn: part one 

Up With the Dawn: part one 

Disclaimer: Heya everyone! Time for a little violence… You knew it was coming! But first. We don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters! They belong to Saban and their respective companies and we love them for bringing this wonderful series to us! ^_^ However, the original characters who appear in this fic is ALL OURS!!! OURS OURS OURS! Hee hee, so there, um, read and enjoy! 

Warning: Violent / MAL / Yaoi 

Pairings: 1*2 / 3*4 

Status: Ongoing 

Parts: 3/4 complete 

Key: 

//.....// Thoughts 

"......" Dialogue 

-.....- stressed 

Stressed

------------------------------

It was early morning, and the sun was only just beginning to think of 

rising. 

A lone figure was stalking across the rooftops. It moved as silent as a cat 

on the prowl, each footstep not making so much as a sound as it leaped 

gracefully through the night with superhuman strength. It was on a 

mission, and nothing could, or would, get in the way. It must find its 

prey, it was a matter of life and death. And this particular warrior wasn't 

about to be defeated.

Very abruptly the figure came to a stop as it spotted the newest victim. 

The figure down on the street, a male of the human species, quite 

attractive by human standards. //There you are, trying to hide from me 

are you?// A sadistic smile crossed the figures face, revealing sharp teeth 

as it moved in for the kill. The prey appeared nervous and kept looking 

around its surroundings, but he never saw his attacker coming and was 

easily subdued. 

An ear-piercing scream split the silent night air once, then it was muffled 

and all fell quiet again. Lights from a nearby house flicked on, then 

shouts and murmurs could be heard coming in the figure's direction. The 

figure sprang to their feet and watched from the safety of a dark alleyway 

as the neighbors found the lifeless body sprawled out on the street. A 

woman screamed,

No one saw the dark figure lurking off into the night…

-------------------------

(At the Gundam Safehouse / Eleven hundred hours )

"Maxwell! What did you do with my clothes?!" Wufei screamed. His 

outraged yell was heard throughout the safehouse and all the way into 

the living room. 

Duo Maxwell sat on the floor of the Gundam pilots safehouse reading a 

newspaper article. When he heard Wufei screaming his name and saw him 

come storming into the room, looking about for the young pilot, wearing 

only a bath towel, Duo burst into a loud fit of laughter. 

Wufei turned an enraged glare in Duo's direction. "You think its funny?!"

The braided American boy wasn't able to answer because of his laughing 

and instead rolled across the floor in a hysterical fit. 

Heero Yuy watched from a nearby table as he assembled and 

disassembled his gun in rapid succession. 

Wufei's face grew red and steam could almost be seen spewing from his 

ears as he grabbed a still laughing Duo's braid and shoved it down the 

smart aleck's mouth. "ACK!!! What the hell are you doing Wufei, trying to 

kill me?!"

"Precisely. Now where are my clothes?"

But the sixteen-year-old wasn't ready to submit. "How should I know? I'm 

not the one who took your clothes. Although, I have been eyeing that one 

shirt of yours…"

"AHHHH! Duo, sometimes I could just…" He trailed off as he gesticulated 

strangling Duo with his own braid. "You're so, you're really… ARGH!" 

Heero snickered quietly and watched as Wufei walked away angrily and 

flustered. 

"One of these days he's going to cut your braid off with his sword."

Duo's face showed hurt as he cradled his braid in one hand and pulled 

hair from his mouth with the other. 

"Heero, Duo, Wufei, come check this out!" Trowa yelled, they followed the 

sound of his voice to the TV room where a news reporter stood in front of 

a long bright yellow string of police tape reading, "Do not cross". 

"Whats going on?" Duo asked, 

"There's been another murder."

"So," Heero said without concern or emotion, "People die everyday. Whats 

so different about this one?"

"They said his whole head was twisted backwards."

Duo's violet eyes grew wide, "Okay, now you have my full attention."

"Shh, there's more." The reporter was now speaking with a police officer, 

Quatre reached forward and turned up the volume on the TV. 

Trowa looked at Wufei curiously and grinned, "Why are you wearing a-"

"Don't ask." 

The reporter held a microphone up to her mouth. "Now, you said the 

neck was twisted completely backwards, anything else, odd, about this 

case?"

"Well, there were two small puncture wounds found on the neck of the 

victim. Similar to a snake bite or, maybe a bat or,"

"A vampire?"

The officer chuckled, "Lady, everyone knows there isn't any such thing as 

a vampire."

"But the victims neck has been bitten, those look to big to be just bat 

bites."

"We believe, the victim was attacked by someone late last night, and there 

was a struggle. He'd probably been bitten before the fight. There are 

some snakes known to this area."

"Thank you for your time officer."

"Sure," 

"So who will be the next victim in this string of gruesome homicides? Could there really 

be a vampire among us? Stay tuned, this station will be keeping you posted with the latest 

on-" Trowa flipped off the TV suddenly. 

"What a baka, everyone knows vampires aren't real!" Wufei exclaimed.

"Yeah, and besides, vampires don't kill unless they're really hungry. Then 

they drink all your blood and leave the body completely dry." Duo said 

bearing his teeth.

"How would you know?" Heero jumped in coolly, "Have you ever met a 

vampire?"

"No, of course not. They're not real." Duo said nonchalantly. 

"They, they can't be real, can they Wufei?" Quatre's emotional blue eyes 

sparkled with fear. 

Wufei shook his head, "Of course not. They're only myths. Just like Loch 

Ness and ware-wolves…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Quatre said nervously. 

Duo snuck up behind Quatre and peeked at him over his shoulder. "You 

aren't scared… are you Quatre?"

"Me? Scared of vampires? Of course I'm not. They don't exist."

Duo raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Well, all this talk has made me hungry, 

for blood." Duo teased.

Trowa moved to slap Duo but surprisingly enough, it was Heero who 

grabbed Duo by the braid and led him away saying; "You're just setting 

out to get yourself killed today, aren't you Maxwell…"

Quatre sighed and grabbed his drink, heading for the door. "I'm going to 

sleep. Wake me if anything interesting happens."

Wufei turned to Trowa. "You look worried, are you okay Trowa? Don't tell 

me you buy into that stuff."

Trowa smiled lightly. "You never know Wufei, maybe vampires really do 

exist…"

"Ooookay Trowa, I think you've had enough to drink." He said taking 

away the alcoholic beverage from his fellow Gundam pilot.

----------------------------------

(Unknown location / One hundred hours)

"No, please. I'll do anything, just don't hurt me!"

"You know what I came here for. You're friend told me you have it,"

"I, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Last chance, give it to me or I kill you here and now." The figure held the 

man up by his collar,

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about! I don't have anything 

on me look!" the figure dumped his pockets out and every other possible 

hiding place. She double-checked, he sure enough didn't have it. "Don't 

drink my blood, I'm allergic to vampires!"

The figure groaned, I do hate it when they make things difficult… 

"Hey! What's going on over there?!" A man in uniform off in the distance, 

no threat. The figure turned back to her current victim.

"I don't have time for games. Now if I can't get the information from you 

I'll find another source. You can live if you tell me. Where is it, who has 

it…" She said coolly,

"You can't do it, you don't have he guts. A killer vampire with a 

conscience." She dropped him onto the ground and held him there.

"Hey! I said stop!" the guard was getting closer, but not enough to see 

her. He was busy trying to draw his gun. 

With another groan the girl grabbed the man's head firmly in both hands 

and leaned down face to face with him. His eyes went wide with shock 

when he saw her young face. "Sorry," she said in a monotone voice. "no 

prisoners… no witnesses…" 

SNAP

Without another thought she dropped the lifeless body face down to the 

ground and quickly disappeared into the shadows.

----------------------------

(Three hundred hours)

The whirring sounds of the hunting / killing machines were getting 

closer, still she ran on. Her face was stone set in a grimace, she ran on a 

broken leg, which she had earned early in the chase. 

She looked ahead and saw a cliff face and automatically she ran for it, 

ignoring the searing pain in her leg and the branches scratching at her 

clothes, hair, and face. 

At the cliff face she came to a screeching halt and looked down. The 

ocean was rushing up the rocks to eat up the shore. She looked closer 

and saw what the waters edge was hiding from view. There were rocks 

below, sharp and deadly, just below the surface. She imagined herself 

landing on the rocks, could feel the sharp points impaling her there 

under the waters surface where if by some miracle she survived, she 

would drown.

She looked again, even avoiding the rocks and cliff face, any human 

would die making that jump. She leaped out into open air and plummeted 

to the ground below. The robots saw her form disappear over the face of 

the cliff and flew down to search for the remains under the ocean surface.

-----------------------------

(Back at the Safehouse / Twenty four hundred hours)

"MAXWELL!!!" 

"Chill out Wu-man! I was only kidding around!" Wufei stalked towards 

Duo menacingly with his sword drawn. Duo watched the blade nervously. 

"Hey Heero, a little help?"

Heero sneered from his spot on the floor in front of the couch, "I warned 

you Maxwell…" Was his only response. 

Wufei sneered and put the sword away. "Don't worry Duo, I won't cut off 

your precious hair, or head." Duo breathed a sigh of relief,

"Thanks. I am kind of attached to them both."

"Because I'm going to strangle you with that damned thing instead!" 

Wufei lunged at Duo with both hands but the wily American was too quick 

and ducked around the coffee table. After another grab Wufei had 

grabbed both the boys arms and twisted them around his back, thereby 

rendering him helpless. 

Trowa looked on and turned up the volume on the TV where the news 

reporter was reporting yet another gruesome death. "Hey you two calm 

down for a second. I wanna hear this."

Duo's face landed on the floor in front of the TV with a smack just as the 

camera was zooming in on a lifeless body on a stretcher. The skin was as 

white as a sheet. Duo's jaw fell open.

"We're here at the scene of another crime where this employee of OZ was 

found just an hour ago. The blood seems to have been completely 

drained from his body and upon closer inspection you can clearly see the 

puncture wounds on the neck."

A large security guard was seen making his way over, he looked 

thoroughly pissed to see the camera crew. "Excuse me, do you have 

permission to be here with that camera? If not I'll have to ask you to 

leave."

"I think the people of this town have a right to know what's going on in 

they're own backyards."

"Man does she know how to milk it." Duo snickered.

"I'm sorry, you and this crew have to go. Now." The guard suddenly 

reached out and shut off the camera, but he obviously hadn't used the off 

switch.

Duo dusted himself off as he stood to his feet. Duo said, "I think maybe 

we ought to investigate this."

"Why? If someone else is out there taking out OZ then why should we 

sweat it?" Heero's cold voice replied.

"It isn't just OZ employees, there are other supposedly innocent people 

out there being killed." Quatre said, Trowa gave him a suspicious glance.

"Maybe Heero and Quatre are right. Besides, I want to find out if this 

whole vampire thing is true or not."

Wufei snorted, "Do you ever shut up Duo?"

"Actually,"

"Don't even say it Maxwell…"

-----------------------

(Unknown Location / Twenty two hundred hours) 

The young girl dragged herself up the cliff. The robots were long since 

gone, satisfied with thinking she was dead already. She had survived her 

fall by landing onto a ledge, but had injured her head in the fall. She had 

just managed to roll out of sight before she went unconscious and there 

she had remained hidden until the robots gave up the search. 

She grunted and tested her limbs, the pain in her left leg had intensified. 

She grunted, This won't do at all. she thought. She grabbed her leg 

and pulled it as hard as she could. 

KRACK! 

The bone snapped back into 

place. She stood up and tested it. She could walk on it for a while, but 

she'd have to rest soon so it could heal all the way. Her head was 

bleeding but already the blood was drying and clotting in her choppy 

black hair. Before long the wound would be closed. 

Her strength was leaving her, she was weak with hunger and now 

everything else was catching up to her. She ignored it all for as long as 

she could and began to walk towards her next destination.

----------------------------

(Town morgue / twenty four hundred hours)

"Duo you baka! Get off my foot!"

"Sorry Wufei," Duo stepped back and into Heero. Heero grunted once and 

Duo jumped away. You definitely didn't want Heero cross with you.

"Shh, both of you! You'll give us away." Trowa's strict tone cut through 

the dark. He and Heero led the way forward into the dark. 

Wufei and Quatre followed and Duo brought up the rear. "When I became 

a Gundam pilot I never thought I'd have to break into morgues." He 

grumbled. Heero's cobalt blue eyes penetrated through the dark and 

silenced Duo instantly. "Ok, ok, I'll be quiet."

"What would we ever do without Heero?" Trowa grinned,

"Probably we would have killed Duo already," Wufei answered willingly. 

"I could take you all on," Duo bluffed to recover his wounded pride. 

Besides, Duo thought, I'm meant to be killed by Heero and Heero 

only.

"You can't even take me on." Wufei spat. 

"Oh yeah," Duo challenged, Wufei grinned and grabbed the boy by his 

braid. "Hey!" Duo yelped as he began to pull. "Let me go Wu-man!" 

"I've told you not to call me that a thousand times! My name is Wufei, and 

not Wu-man or Wuffie. Is that clear MAXWELL!? " He whispered sharply.

"No, Wufei don't!" To late to stop him, Wufei released Maxwell's braid and 

he went flying backwards and through a curtain. "Duo!" Quatre called 

softly, there was no answer. And then suddenly they heard him yelp. They 

rushed forward guns drawn. 

"Hey guys, look what I found,"

Duo stood beside an examination table, on it was the latest homicide 

victim's body. Heero glared at Duo and checked the room for anyone else 

before sitting down at a computer to hack for the necessary files. Trowa 

and Wufei stood watch. 

Quatre sighed and walked over to Duo. "Can you imagine how many 

people in here have died?" Quatre said a prayer for the people 

surrounding them who'd lost their lives. Duo waited until he'd finished 

before he lifted the blanket back to look. 

Wufei and Trowa walked over to look as well. "He's dry as a bone!" Duo 

stated.

"Are there any bite marks?"

"I don't see any," Duo gestured to some gloves, "give me a pair of those 

will ya?" Quatre obediently gave Duo the gloves and watched as he turned 

the head over in his hands to examine the neck. "I don't see anything like 

a bite mar- hey wait! Whats that?" He reached down to finger two small 

marks on the victims neck about two inches apart. 

"This is insane! Vampires don't exist!!!"

"Well Wufei, maybe you should tell that to the creature who did this!"

"Maybe someone drained him with a syringe?" Quatre suggested,

"They'd have to have an awful big syringe to do that. And why would 

someone go to all this trouble to have someone knocked off? Heero? 

Anything yet?"

"I'm in, what's the guys name?"

"Roberts," 

Heero's face was lit by the eerily green glow of the old computer as he 

searched the files. He nodded when he'd found the one. "Says he was just 

an average middle aged man, had a job at a power plant, no family. 

Nothing interesting." He muttered,

"Well then maybe we have to accept the possibility that vampires exist."

"But that's crazy!"

"Yeah, what else could it be? Let's check the other bodies. Heero, we need 

the names of the latest victims."

Heero replied as he began to read off a string of names. Duo ran his 

flashlight over the nameplates as he searched. When he found a name 

he'd heard Heero read off he yanked it open. He looked the body over 

and noticed a bulge in the chest pocket. He pulled out a long silver chain 

with an odd medallion on it. "Guys, I think I found another one."

Wufei, Trowa and Quatre rushed to Duo's side and looked on, following 

the direction of his flashlight. They all thought 'Nothing unusual', until 

they saw where the face should be. This person, their entire head had 

been twisted backwards to face down on the examination table. They 

were staring down at the back of this person's head.

Duo reached forward slowly to look for the tell tale bite marks, his fingers 

were only inches from the neck. Closer, closer, closer…

BANG

"AAAAHHHHHH!" They all whirled around to see Heero sheepishly trying to pick up a 

fallen metal tray. He glared his hatred at the object in question and finally simply kicked 

it aside.

Duo snuffed, "Check out this medallion I found."

"Weird. Wonder what it is."

"I don't know, yet. But I'm going to find out."

"You're taking it?"

"This guy doesn't need it. Just look at him. Besides, it might answer some 

questions about these murders." 

Quatre sighed and shrugged his shoulders in surrender. "Maybe we 

should just go, before someone finds us here."

"Too late." They whirled around when they'd heard the voice. There 

before them stood a figure, they couldn't make out the face or any other 

features for the hood the figure wore over their face. Heero whipped out 

his gun from its unknown location and leveled the weapon with the 

persons head. "Go ahead, do it." The figure dared coolly. Heero fired shot 

after shot, the figure dodged nimbly aside. "Too slow," they taunted in a 

monotone voice, Heero fired again and again. 

The newcomer's hands flew fast as lightning and when they opened for 

all to see, there sat all five of Heero's bullets. Heero growled and rushed 

forward, the stranger tried to move but Heero was to fast, and he/she 

stumbled on a weakened leg. Heero put all his weight into his attack, 

tackling his opponent to the ground. "Now who's too slow…" 

The figure groaned, Heero felt something-warm trickle down his hand 

and jumped to his feet. He could now make out the blood trickling down 

the side of the person's head and the hand where the bullets had been 

caught. He leveled his gun with the strangers head and set it.

CLICK

Heero growled. Duo and Wufie rushed forward. "Heero, what is it?" 

"Out of bullets,"

"We can't leave him here. We'll take him back with us and figure out why 

he attacked us."

Heero shrugged and hid his gun away, then bent to pick up the attacker 

and threw him over his shoulder as they calmly left the same way they'd 

come in.

-----------------------------------

(Gundam Safehouse / Seven hundred hours)

"Hey Heero, be a little more careful with his head will ya? We want to get 

information from him not knock him senseless!" Heero glared at Duo, 

making him shut up instantly.

"Set him down there," Heero tossed the body down onto the floor of the safehouse and 

stalked off to get some ropes and bullets for his gun. Once Heero was gone the remaining 

four pilots turned over the body of the attacker and propped it up onto a chair. Heero 

returned and tied the captive's hands and legs to the chair.

"Now what,"

"Now we wait for him to wake up and answer some questions."

"Who's going to keep watch?"

"I will." Trowa volunteered. Heero nodded and stalked away to do who knew what, 

probably repair his Gundam. Quatre followed Wufei into the TV room and Duo stayed 

with Trowa. 

--------------------------

Ungh, where, am I? She tested her arms and legs to find them tightly tied and going 

numb. Now I remember, I was taken captive by the bungling idiots. She opened her 

eyes and took in her surroundings, careful not to make any sounds or sudden moves. 

This must be their little hideaway. I can only estimate how far away from the rest of the 

city we must be. Quite a ways from civilization would be my guess… She carefully 

looked up to see her captors, she smiled, The braided one is quite impressive, good 

build, but no match for myself. The other will be a problem though, She listened hard, 

she could just hear the others moving about the house. 

She shifted to see further, the door was in the other room. The question remains, can I 

make it to the door before the others get here… She eye measured the distance to the 

door and calculated her own speed- 

"He's awake." Heero announced to the other pilots. Duo and Trowa looked up from their 

activities to see Heero checking his gun. "Wufei, Quatre, get in here." 

She first heard the sounds of light, delicate footsteps, soft like a cats. Then the slightly 

heavier sound but not clumsy or heavy like the one in the spandex shorts or the braided 

boy. When she saw who had entered she caught her breath. She had just picked up a 

strong feeling from one of the boys in the room. She couldn't tell what it was, just that it 

was familiar. She pushed it aside to try to figure out later, when she was untied.

The one in the spandex stepped forward and aimed a gun to her face. She took in every 

detail of him, from his strong upper body to his cobalt blue eyes to the way his mouth 

remained in a permanent straight line. She could feel a strange connection towards him 

though it took her by surprise.

He spoke, a low tone, dry of emotion, "Who are you, and what were you doing spying on 

us?"

She remained silent and refused to look at any of them. The braided boy spoke next, 

"Look pal, I don't think you want to do this the hard way so how about answering the 

question while you still can."

"Hnnnn," She growled. 

Duo turned to Quatre and whispered, "It looks like he's as stubborn as Heero is."

"Yeah,"

"Tell us who you are, don't think I won't kill you." Heero said in an icy tone.

Heero reached forward and pulled the hood away and even he was shocked when he saw 

the girl sitting in the chair staring back at them. Wufei's eyes went wide. "He's a 

WOMAN!"

"Brilliant observation." She snapped.

-------------------------------------------

(Gundam Safehouse / Nine hundred thirty hours)

There's something odd about this girl. Trowa watched her suspiciously. What is it 

you're hiding from us Mia Aino? The seventeen-year-old pilot of Heavy arms looked 

this newcomer over for the second time since they'd found her.

The first thing Trowa had noticed about this girl was her baby blue eyes, speckled with 

occasional streaks of silver. Her eye color was a complete contrast with her short, 

cropped midnight-black hair. But an even bigger contrast to that was her skin tone; which 

was almost as white as Duo's.

As he was taking in her facial features his eyes took in the parts of her clothing where her 

feminine figure should be. No wonder we thought she was a guy, look at her clothes.

With her green/camouflage army fatigues, fitting combat boots, and the oversized, 

hooded dark brown sweater, she looked like anything but a girl.

"What are you staring at you oversized Ken doll?" Duo, who'd been drinking something 

at the moment, erupted into loud laughter at Mia's comment, causing the drink to spew 

from his nose. 

As angry as Trowa was, he couldn't help but grin. His only reply was to say, "No 

comment…" 

Quatre looked on, his anger coming to a high boiling point. Maybe I should have let 

Heero kill her…

Heero glared at her from the opposite side of the room. "Now we know your name, tell us 

why you were at the morgue." He began.

"You say that as if you really think I'm going to answer."

That's it! Heero thought angrily as his temper reached its limit. He reached back for 

his gun and brought it around to aim at her forehead with every intention of emptying the 

entire magazine into her. Everyone else in the room was frozen with shock, all but Duo.

He leaped in front of Heero's gun and held up his arms, "Heero, don't do anything you 

might regret later!"

"Like I give a damn about this stupid girl." 

They both looked up at the sound of Mia's laughter. 

When she stopped laughing she stared at Heero mockingly, "Go right ahead," She dared, 

Duo's jaw fell to the floor but he still had the sense to get the hell out of the way. Heero 

re-aimed the gun and his finger was about to press the trigger when the door exploded 

open and Relena stepped inside…

"Heero!!!"

"………" 

"Relena-sama what are…?" Quatre's question was interrupted by a loud thud. Everybody 

looked at the gun on the floor, then slowly at the Japanese boy, who was now standing in 

the middle of the room, staring at Relena in utter disbelieve, his jaw hanging. 

What the hell is SHE doing here?! Just when Relena was about to move towards him 

he turned away and said, "I'm going to get myself some Aspirin, I suddenly have a 

terrible headache." With these words he left the room.

Relena appeared somewhat hurt, but she quickly masked it up. "OK, what's wrong with 

Heero? I know he's not normally very happy to see me, but I can't be that bad."

Duo looked from the door to Relena and back again. " Relena, I have to agree with 

Heero, there's just no way in hell you could've picked a worse day for a surprise visit, 

but let me assure you it's not your fault." He turned to the only other two pilots in the 

group who showed any real courtesy towards women. "Trowa, Quatre, please take care of 

this. I'm gonna see what's up with him."

------------------------------------------

Duo didn't need much time to find the outraged Wing pilot. He knew exactly where to 

find him.

"Heero, what the hell was that? The last person I would have expected to see loose 

control was YOU."

"……."

"I would have more luck talking to a brick-wall." Duo ground out, he was beginning to 

really loose his patience.

Heero gave Duo one of his famous death glares and said in his common monotone voice, 

"Will you just shut up."

This comment hit the mark. Duo's violet eyes danced dangerously. "No, Mr. Perfect 

Soldier Heero Yuy I won't shut up! You know what you are? You're an ice-block! You 

know why? Because you don't care what other people are thinking! You only care about 

your damn mission, nothing else matters to you! That girl really cares about you and you 

know it!" Duo inhaled deeply. Heero opened his mouth but Duo interrupted him sharply. 

"No, now it's my turn Heero! You treat her like shit and worse! You know what else? 

Keep that up and I can guarantee you'll end up alone!" 

Heero looked at Duo, his eyes wide with shock. Where the heck did that come from, 

Duo? What happened to your joker-mask? Just when he was about to say something, 

Duo's face softened.

"Heero, don't block out the people who care for you." 

Should I risk it? What if he doesn't feel the way I do. "Do you care?" Heero asked. He 

had said it so quietly that Duo thought he had imagined it. 

"Say that again Heero. I couldn't understand you."

"Never mind, it's not important"

Duo's heart sank when he heard those words. Ah, I should've known. "Ok… if you 

say so." With those words Duo left the hangar.

Heero couldn't help but see the hurt in Duo's eyes, when Duo was gone Heero pulled out 

a picture of him and stared at it blankly. "I'm sorry, but, I can't tell you how I feel. I'm 

just afraid you would be disgusted if you ever found out. And what would I ever do if I 

lost my only friend?"

-----------------------------

Fuchan: Hey ppl, I'm only putting up part two when we get feedback of some sort! 

Quatre: What if you get flamed?

Fuchan: ::Gives him a sweet grin::

Quatre: ::Sweatdrop::

Fuchan: ::Tight smile:: Then I'll post it anyway! Got a problem with that Q-man?

Quatre: N-no! Heh heh! ::Backs away::

Fuchan: Good! ^_^ Feedback goes to dragonriderkdt@core.com and is forwarded to Cryingangel!


	2. Chapter two

Up With the Dawn: Part Two

~*~*~*~Part Two ~*~*~*~ 

(Gundam Safehouse / Eleven hundred fifteen hours)

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei sat in various places about the Gundam Safehouse den where Mia was being held captive.

Relena continued to look over the new girl with disapproval. I just know she's out after _my Heero, She thought angrily. Well, you'll wish you never challenged Relena Peacecraft, __whoever you are._

"Hey! Princess Barbie, why don't you find something else to stare at before I give you a _reason to stare."_

"Oh!" Relena stared in shock to hear this complete stranger insulting her already.

Quatre, meanwhile, had finally had enough from Mia. He closed his eyes angrily and tried to calm himself as he spoke. "Listen Mia, we don't know much about you and you don't know anything about us so why don't you stop insulting everyone and try to be grateful we didn't let Heero kill you!"

Mia gave Quatre her own version of Heero's death stare, "What did you say you little mamma's boy?"

Trowa's eyes flashed dangerously and he took a menacing step towards her. "Trowa don't," 

Trowa turned back to Quatre,

"But she,"

"_Don't_ sink to her level." 

Trowa growled but sat down after another one of Quatre's pleading looks.

Wufei smirked. "Besides that, there is no honor in striking a woman, especially one who is helpless."

"**Helpless? Excuse me, but I am _not a damsel in distress, I can take care of _****myself."**

"I guess that's why you're tied up and being held captive right?" She glowered furiously, he smirked again.

Mia growled, having been infuriated to no end, but didn't say more aloud for fear of giving the secret of her true power away too soon.

Wufei sat across from her looking rather smug, unaware that Mia was indeed capable of looking out for herself. She continued to mumble angrily under her breath after the others had clamed themselves down. "Helpless, I'll show _you helpless. Just wait till I get my hands on you you little bald headed dragon…" She muttered under her breath. _

Nobody else said anything and Relena tried to find something else to stare at for a while as she played out some not so nice thoughts about Mia in her head. Mia remained silent as she tried to analyze what information she had gained from the small group that was so kind as to continue to grace her with their presence.

The one called Trowa hadn't said more than two words to her since she'd arrived here, she could see he was in some ways similar to the one they called Heero. Yes, the dangerous soldier in spandex, he was quite the silent type… Mia turned her head to look at Relena out of the corner of her eye. She seemed like the spoiled type, somehow she didn't like her and she knew nothing of her. This only made her dislike Relena more so, anyone she didn't know at all and didn't like was someone she _really didn't want to bother getting to know._

She had studied the braided one long enough to realize he was the joker of the group, she could see it in the way he wore that ridiculously handsome grin on his face. And that hair! It was longer than hers had _ever been. He probably had the longest hair she'd ever seen in her life. Duo, that was what they called him. He was the one who saved me from Heero, hmm. He has guts, but he obviously needs to learn when to and when not to interfere. If she had been free of the ropes at the time she would have had no problem with moving Duo out of Heero's way by force. Lucky for him I was tied up._

She looked right at Quatre, she felt, she felt, she didn't know _what she felt but it was almost a sense of dejavu. She was __almost sorry she and him hadn't started on better terms. He had a gentle aura that just made her __want to like him, with his blue eyes and soft gentle expression. Too sweet. Snap out of it Aino, don't let them get to you._

"Now what do you want?" Quatre asked almost angrily. Mia realized she'd been staring and lowered her head. 

"Nothing, just lost in thought." 

Trowa felt the hairs on his neck stand on end and his blood boiled, What the heck did she mean by _that remark?!_

"Oh," Quatre nodded, then said, "You know, the sooner you tell us what happened the sooner you'll be untied."

I could easily snap these ropes little Quatre. The only reason I don't is because I want to find out about you and your friends here. "I'll talk when I'm ready. No sooner." She muttered.

No sooner had she said this than Heero walked in angrily. He and Duo had _obviously had a long, somewhat unpleasant talk because Heero was more aggravated than usual. He stepped round in front of Mia's chair, she didn't see or sense the gun on him and wondered if that was going to prove to be a __good thing or a __bad thing. "Now, tell me why you were spying on us at the morgue." Mia closed her eyes and ignored Heero's words. The others held their breath as they waited for Heero's reaction. "I won't say it again, tell me now."_

Mia just burned holes into the floor with her eyes, Trowa and Quatre and Relena exchanged worried glances. Even Relena knew not to ignore Heero like that when he was asking a question. Heero's eyes narrowed and the others could see he was going to explode. 

"**THAT'S IT!!!!" **

Even Trowa jumped at the sheer rage in Heero's voice. He grabbed Mia by the collar of her sweatshirt, pulling her very close to his face, chair and all, he said, "You are seriously getting on my last nerves! So if your not gonna talk I'll very simply gag you and throw you into the deepest lake I can find!!!"

Everyone jumped again as the legs of her chair abruptly hit the ground again with a loud **BANG! **

Mia sat in her chair, her mouth hanging open in what could be nothing less than absolute shock. She lowered her head immediately, desperate to break eye contact with the demon they called Heero. My God! He can't _possibly be human with a temper like that!!! "I was there to find classified files, I had just gotten into the computer system when you five idiots showed up and I hid."_

"What files,"

"I don't need to tell you-"

"What files." Heero repeated.

After a moment of silence she spoke again. "I needed the files for the OZ employees that I'd killed. They contained information I needed." Quatre looked up at her suddenly. 

Wufei had been silent until now, now he stared at her in a mix of shock and secret admiration. "_You killed the Oz employees?!" He asked,_

"Yes, what's so shocking about it, the fact that it was a girl and not some big homicidal vampire? Or the fact that a girl had the stomach to handle it?"

"I, I…" Wufei shut his jaw closed, he hadn't heard any woman talk to him that way in a really long time now. Not since Nataku's death. 

Quatre looked on in surprise. She must be better at reading people than I thought…

She stared at Wufei a moment longer before she broke eye contact with him. She had all but forgotten he was in the room until then. His silence was impressive, she could see he must be a skilled fighter.

"So you see _Heero," she said his name mockingly, she was almost relived to see he'd kept his cool. She continued. "I wasn't spying on you at all. I thought you were OZ." _

Heero snorted, she watched him carefully and decided that she would have to be more cautious around him.

Heero turned away in anger and disgust. How can a girl like **HER cause so much trouble?! **

She shook her head and instantly regretted it as a wave of nausea washed over her. I need to eat, soon. I'm getting too weak… can't afford to let down my guard without my, medallion… every thought was becoming a struggle as the pain in her stomach intensified. I _must have food!_

This was her last thought just before she passed out from her exhaustion.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

"Hey Heero, I think she just passed out. She's unconscious!"

Trowa took a closer look, "Yep, she's out like a light."

"Then we'll have some peace for a while." Relena thought aloud. Heero walked out of the room, leaving the other three pilots alone with Relena and the _girl._

He walked past Duo's door and stopped to listen for the braided pilot. He heard no sounds coming from inside the room except for Duo's snoring. Sleeping. He thought as he continued. I _will _make it all up to him somehow. Heero decided. 

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

Meanwhile, on the contrary, Duo sat as awake as he could be on his bed eyeing the medallion he'd found at the morgue. He turned it this way and that as he examined it. What the heck _is this thing? He pondered, it was a golden octagon, and inside the octagon was a gray star, and in the middle of the star rested a stone… a sapphire, (in the darkest blue he'd ever seen,) shaped like a hexagon. Hmm, kind of heavy to carry around in your __pocket. He thought. "It must be some kind of symbol for something. But for __what?"_

………

Silence answered him, so he surrendered for now and hid the medallion away in a small box with a lock in his drawer. Then he headed back to the lounge room where only Quatre remained. Where the others had gone to he didn't know. Must have decided to go for a walk. He walked over to Mia, to see that she was out cold. "How long has she been unconscious?"

"Huh? Oh, about twelve minutes." Quatre answered. Duo placed his hand against Mia's face to see if she would respond. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's only hungry."

"How do you know?" He asked as he watched her facial expression for any changes.

"Um, lucky guess." 

Hmmm, what is that wonderful smell? She wondered. It was so close, she could almost taste it… She concentrated all her power to smell and realized it was the braided boy, holding her face. She caught her breath then thought better of herself and continued breathing normally.

"If she doesn't come to soon let me kn-"

She came to, her eyes suddenly popping open. Mia Aino was _very aware of her surroundings. She caught Duo's stare and locked onto his eyes. He remained frozen before her, as they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. "You should be more careful when so close to a wanted murderer."_

Heero watched from the kitchen door as the two shared their moment, he growled in jealousy and anger at himself for his own ignorance. If Mia was planning to take Duo away from him it would be over Heero's dead body…

Duo took his hand away from her face and walked away sheepishly to find Wufei and Trowa. Mia watched him as he stood up and walked away, his braid swinging back and forth with every stride.

… A **whole lot more careful… **

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

(Gundam Safehouse / Friday Twenty four hundred hours)

At midnight that night a slim figure was sneaking its way down the side of the safehouse, it dropped the distance to the ground and took off at a run, which was more like a walk to them. The hunt was on…

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

Wufei watched as she snuck out of the house, and followed in pursuit thinking, How could she have broken those ropes? I saw Yuy tie her up myself,

Wufei followed as her figure slipped in between trees with incredible ease. She's fast, he realized as he had a bit of trouble keeping up with her. 

When she came to a solid wall of sheer rock blocking her path he thought, Okay, now she has to go another way. But to Wufei's amazement she crouched, coiling up her lower legs, and sprang straight up, clutching to the rock face. She climbed with incredible skill and speed.

He didn't know quite how to react but didn't waste another minute as he tried to keep up.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

At the top of the cliff he saw the village, but no sign of her. He thought back to when he'd seen Mia Aino for the first time…

**FLASHBACK**

My god, she's beautiful. Wufei thought, it was a sudden shock to him to have thought that of this girl. But she looked just like Nataku, his wife, it was uncanny… How could this Japanese stranger look so much like his Meiran? The only difference was her eye color, and the fact that her hair was too shortly cut to be kept in Meiran's usual two ponytails. And she was so much like her in every sense… From her looks to what he'd seen of some of her beliefs, Wufei was almost instantly impressed by her when he'd realized she was actually female. 

But it was almost painfully clear that it wasn't Wufei she was interested in, but Maxwell. Wufei had also watched from another part of the house as Duo's hand touched Mia's face for at least a minute. And the worst part was, she seemed to have enjoyed it.

**END FLASHBACK**

As if there aren't _enough reasons for me to hate that baka! He thought angrily. _

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

(Gundam Safehouse / Saturday Two hundred hours)

Heero couldn't sleep all night, and the fact that a thunderstorm was raging outside wasn't making it easier for him. All he could think of was that certain braided pilot in the room next to his. What can I do? I hurt him, I saw it in his eyes…… _Why_? _Why _do I always destroy innocence? 

In his mind the girl asked again; _Are you lost? _

_ _

_I've been lost all my life._

No sense in laying around and wasting my time. With those thoughts he stood up and left his room. When he crossed Duo's room he could hear the American scream, "I'm the god of death, so join me on my journey into hell!"

Heero couldn't help but smile to himself. That's so Duo. Even in his dreams his mouth won't stop yakking. He heard the American shift and mumble something else about hell then all fell silent. When no more sound was heard from Duo's room, Heero decided to move on.

Mia is lucky I don't have to go through the den. If I had to see her face again I might kill her without thinking. Heero crossed the hall into the hangar where the Gundams were kept.

He went straight to Wing Zero where he planned to stay the rest of the night.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

(Gundam Safehouse / Saturday Two hundred fifteen hours)

"NOOOO!" Relena sat up in a cold sweat. She looked around at the shadows dancing across the wall of her room. Where the heck did that come from? the remnants of the nightmare continued to play through her mind until finally, they faded away to random blurred thoughts.

**CLANK!**

"What was that?" She whispered to herself. She slipped out of her bed to investigate the source of the sound. As her feet hit the floor she thought, It sounded like it came from the hangar. And with that in mind she tiptoed off towards the hangar.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

As soon as she'd entered the immense hall something hard and metallic fell at her feet. She looked straight up to see Heero working on Wing Zero. "Heero?"

"Go, away..." He said not bothering to look down at her. 

Relena didn't listen, she continued to voice her thoughts as they came to her. "You know, it was _very rude to just walk out without even saying 'hello'."_

"……."

"Heero, talk to me!" Heero lowered himself from the cockpit to the floor and brushed past Relena to find peace and most of all, _quiet in his room._

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

(Gundam Safehouse / Sunday Ten hundred hours) 

Breakfast time at the Safehouse… 

Heero sat at the table eating silently, his gun resting directly next to his plate as always. Mia sat directly across the table from Heero, eyeing his gun cautiously. 

Everyone except Heero looked up as they heard Duo's trademark door-slam and watched him sit at the table next to Heero. 

"Coffee, Black," Duo said in a hoarse voice, a few seconds later he added; "Please," Quatre smiled brightly as he placed Duo's coffee before him. "Quatre, how the hell can you be such a morning person?"

Quatre opened his mouth to answer but Trowa cut him off to defend his lover himself, "Well someone has to, with me, you, Heero, and Wufei around." 

"Gosh Heero," Duo said when he saw the gun again, "Do you _really have to carry that damned thing __everywhere you go?"_

Heero only snorted in response, realizing the American should already know the answer to that question.

Wufei dragged into the kitchen, bags visible under his eyes, his black hair hanging loosely about his shoulders. He didn't meet anyone's gaze but said aloud, "Good morning Aino. I hope the night found you well…"

"PPPPPHHHTT!!!" Duo began to choke on his coffee, Heero immediately began to pound him on his back, Relena and Mia glared at them, their eyes burning with anger, but each with their own separate motives. 

Trowa raised his one visible eyebrow inquiringly at Wufei's polite greeting towards Mia. Where the hell did that come from?! What the heck has gotten _into everyone?!_

"Oh, so _now you speak to me? Last ni…" Her voice trailed off and she cleared her throat, "__Yesterday you had nothing to say to me, nothing __social anyway." Wufei clenched his teeth together tightly and he narrowed his eyes visibly. So, the silent warrior has weakness… Figures, every mortal human has at __least one. She snorted in contempt._

Wufei growled, She is _impossible! How could I ever have even __thought this woman was __anything like Nataku?! Wufei glowered intensely and sat down without another word. _

Needless to say _everyone was silent for the rest of the meal._

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

(Gundam Safehouse / Sunday Twelve hundred hours)

Again the entire group sat about the living room, waiting for Heero's return from the hangar so they could begin questioning Mia.

Mia watched Duo with growing interest, ignoring everyone else in the room while she continued to look the American over. Such intense eyes, it's like staring at the Northern lights... Beautiful… She furrowed her eyebrow in admiration, Riding pants and a priest collar? And yet… they seem perfect on him. His skin, he can't be human with looks like that. Even more pale than my own… Maybe he's a vampire to… a sadistic smile crossed her face.

At that moment (which for Mia, couldn't have been worse timing) Heero walked in, and caught her eyeing **HIS Duo. "What the hell do you think you're looking at?"**

Duo's head snapped up in confusion to see Heero glaring angrily at Mia, and Mia looking from him to Heero, like everyone else was at that moment.

"Excuse me?"

"If I ever catch you looking at Duo like that again I'll kill you." He said simply but dangerously. 

Relena looked back and forth between Heero and Duo, It can't _be! __My **Heero? Is a… a… a homo**__sexual? I __know this is the work of that braided demon! Heero would __never do such a thing under his own-- She cut her own thoughts short as she finally understood what Heero had said, "If I ever catch you looking at Duo like that again…" Hmm, Mia and Duo? Is it possible that this girl could prove useful for something other than insulting people? As Relena plotted out her plans for Mia, Wufei watched Duo with a renewed hatred. _

What does she see in him that's so damn charming? Why does she go out of her way to be kind to that baka? He went back to sharpening his sword, his full attention on the task at hand. At least, _most of his attention was on the task at hand… He kept one eye trained on Mia as the conversation continued. _

"I can look at anyone I want any _way I want, and why should you care so much? Are you jealous?" Heero and Duo stiffened simultaneously at her words._

Is he… _Is he jealous? No it couldn't be, it must be because he doesn't trust her. Heero would __never… Would he?_

Heero growled and dropped the subject. 

Trowa watched curiously, things seemed to be getting more interesting as the days went by…

"Maybe you'd like to answer a few more questions now." Quatre suggested, she looked at the floor angrily. 

Who is he to tell me who I can and can't look at? I should just kill him right now but I know not to be that stupid. It would upset the others, and hurt Duo. Though I don't see _why… the way that fool treats him he's lucky to have Duo as a __friend…_

"Duo, what were you doing that's so damn interesting? Normally you feel it when someone's watching you."

"Sorry Heero, I guess I got lost in thought about this strange medallion I found." He showed the object to everybody, "I still can't figure out what it's for." 

Mia's eyes went wide when she saw the medallion hanging from Duo's fingers. Her eyes were locked onto it intently and fearfully as he began to toss it absently into the air and then swung it slightly back and forth. Without even thinking she jumped up and charged at Duo.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

Duo didn't know what happened. One moment he was standing in the middle of the room, the next he found himself slammed against the wall, Mia in front of him holding him up on his braid and pressing a short but none the less sharp sword against his throat. Where the hell did she get _that thing from? He wondered with wide eyes._

Mia stared him directly into the eyes. "Where did you get it from?" He couldn't tell what it was but she looked like she was ready to kill. 

"Why do you wanna know?" He asked, even though it might have made his situation even worse.

"Because. It's. **Mine." Her voice had gotten dangerously low now and there was no doubt that she would do anything to get it. Duo closed his eyes, he wasn't willing to give the medallion away, not yet at least. **

"Let him go." Duo opened his eyes to see Heero standing next to Mia, aiming his gun directly at her head. 

Heero stared blankly at her and she stared back. 

"If you two wanna have a staring contest you could at least let me- owwwww!!!!!!!!" Duo wasn't able to finish his sentence when something hard hit him in the stomach and he felt the pendant being ripped from his hand.

"You _baka! If you had broken my mother's medallion…" She growled menacingly. _

"Get away from him." She turned slowly to face Heero as she put the necklace on and before she could calm herself to think straight she was challenging him again. "I dare you… _Shoot me!" She yelled. He pulled the trigger and she stumbled back._

Relena and Quatre turned away as Mia collapsed onto the floor, her body motionless. Wufei moaned inwardly, No… He glared his immediate hatred at Heero but a low laugh made every head snap back around, they watched in shock as Mia stood up laughing softly. She stopped laughing abruptly but the amused smile remained, she walked over to Heero without so much as a word and stopped an inch from his face. 

She placed something hard and warm in his hand. When he opened it to look there sat his bullet. She grinned evilly. The blood dried almost instantly and the wound on her forehead was already closing. "_Ouch."_

Meanwhile, Quatre was caring for Duo, looking down at the grimace of pain that now occupied Duo's normally cheerful face. I know that she is stronger than I am, Duo can consider himself a lucky man. Confronting a vampire and living to tell about it. 

Relena's mouth dropped to the floor, she shrieked. "IEEEEEEEEE!!! **DEMON! DEVIL WOMAN!!! Don't you ****DARE TOUCH MY HEERO!!!" She said taking a step towards Mia.**

You insolent _fool! You __dare challenge __me?! "Don't even **try me little girl." She hissed, "You have ******__no idea what you'd be getting yourself into." She turned to Quatre, "How do you __live with her?"_

"What **are you?!" Relena yelled.**

"I'm a vampire."

"But, but I thought vampires were afraid of crosses. Why didn't you react to Duo? He has one on at all times!"

"I do not fear crosses, or garlic, or even sunlight. In fact, I love the sun. You and your pathetic human stereotypes disgust me. And you truly believe that I am an evil devil right Relena Peacecraft?"

"How, do you know my full name?"

"I'm a mind reader," She said, Relena blinked and Mia chuckled. "Quatre told me of course."

"You brainwashed him into telling you!!!"

"No Relena, I did not brain wash him, I do not have those kind of powers unfortunately. Otherwise I would have found my mothers medallion days ago."

"Your mother's medallion?" Duo repeated. 

"Why were you so surprised when Duo showed you that medallion? You said you were watching us in the morgue. If you really were spying on us then you should have seen Duo pulling it out of that guy's pocket." Wufei said.

Trowa glared at her with a look fit to scare a mobile-doll. "And if it's really yours, why did that man have it?" 

She ignored the questions and said quickly. "It was pure luck that you had it with you here. I am still young in our standards, and with this on I am as strong as a full-grown vampire. Without it I am weakened to your standards, powerless to protect myself from my enemies."

Quatre's eyebrow rose questioningly. "Your enemies?"

"Yes Quatre, there are others out there like us, who would have me killed."

"Why,"

She held up the medallion. "Why? They want this of course. It is called the Sapphire's Eye Safeguard, with it I can come to no permanent harm, no vampire could come to permanent harm. Can you imagine what would happen if a vampire with fully developed powers ever got hold of this?" She shook her head sadly, "They are ready and willing to kill for it, as am I." She began to rub the jewel affectionately between her thumb and fingers. 

"You see, my father gave this medallion to my mother when I was still a little girl. He told her that as long as she had it with her we would always be safe. I didn't understand then, but one day he was attacked, and killed by the same vampires who are hunting me now. They learned then that he didn't have it anymore and came after my mother, she gave me the medallion and told me that I could never let them have it. Then she disappeared too, trying to lead them away from me. Even my own vampire mother had her weaknesses, 

"This medallion has been in my family for _centuries since before any of the colonies were formed." She tucked it away in her shirt and except for the light shinning off of the chain they couldn't tell she wore it still. "They will find me soon, and so I must go, I cannot let them find me here. I will leave first thing tomorrow morning if it suits you. If not I can leave now." She said simply, _

"You can stay till morning." Quatre answered before any of the others could object. 

"Thank you Quatre," She nodded her leave for the night and followed Quatre to the room where she would be sleeping. When the others had gone they watched after their retreating forms. 

"I should have known… from the minute I saw her I knew…" Wufei muttered. Just my luck, the girl I have come to care for is an immortal, blood sucking, vampire witch.

This time it was _Duo who eyed Wufei suspiciously; not for the first time that week. Something odd was happening to everyone, ever since Mia had appeared. _

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

"Are you sure you want to go? It's not going to be the same if you leave."

"I am sure Quatre, I cannot risk staying in one place for long or I will be found again. I was lucky that Duo happened to come across my medallion before someone else did."

Quatre nodded, he understood her reason being for leaving, 

And besides, She added privately, I don't want to endanger you, _any of you in my mission. As much as I dislike __most of you. This is my problem and no one else's. _

"If you insist Mia, it's been nice having someone I could really relate to here with me."

"Yes, likewise. I will miss you also Quatre. Oyasuminasai Ko iti'," She said in her native language. "Mo, do'umo," she said softly as she turned towards her room.

"Do itashimashite, Mia Aino," Quatre answered softly before going back to join the others.

Mia watched Quatre walk down the hall and back into the living room with new admiration, she smiled again before she closed the door and went to go to bed, the conversation she and Quatre had just shared lingering in her mind just before she dozed off. _"Goodnight little one. And, thank __you."_

_ _

_"You are welcome Mia Aino" _

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

(Gundam Safehouse/ Sunday Twenty three hundred hours)

"Trowa what's wrong?" Quatre asked, slightly worried. 

"Nothing little Angle. It's just that Heero reacted rather oddly today. Don't you think so?" Trowa gave Quatre a questioning look.

"I think so too. But if you knew what I know you wouldn't be saying it's odd."

"And what is it that you know?" Trowa asked with a suspicious gleam in his visible eye.

"Awww, come on. Didn't you figure it out yet? Heero is helplessly in love with Duo." Quatre said and turned to face Trowa again. When he saw the shocked expression on his koi's face he started laughing again. "So you really didn't know. That's actually kind of funny,"

"I didn't even know Heero was capable of any feelings. Just think of it, a gentle Heero. It's just as impossible as an women's right activist Wufei, at least to me it is."

"It really does sound odd, but I guess _we won't get to see that side of Heero at all. The only person who'll get to see it is __Duo."_

"If he loves Heero back that is." Trowa said silently.

Oh Trowa, I have no doubt about it.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

(Gundam Safehouse / Monday Five hundred hours)

Wufei sat awake in his room, unable to sleep. His thoughts kept turning back to that blasted woman no matter what he did. Even thinking about getting revenge against Duo turned to thoughts of the Japanese girl. He cursed himself for ever falling so deeply. She will never feel the same way for me as I feel for her, why can't I accept it and move on? He tossed and turned, still, he couldn't become comfortable enough to sleep. None of his usual tricks worked in putting him to sleep and he sat awake. What would Heero do? 

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

Wufei sat in the hangar working busily on his Gundam, he worked more dedicated than usual, knowing that if he stopped he would begin thinking of Mia again. After a while he had to stop to rest before he would go back to nonstop work. He began to meditate. He was just about to close his eyes when he saw Mia's figure slinking through the dark Where is she going at this god-forsaken hour of morning?

But he already knew she was leaving, never to return. He ducked down low and watched her look about, probably checking to see that Heero wasn't watching somewhere, and slipped out through the door. And there she goes. He looked back up at Shenlong. He wouldn't get anymore sleep that night, but perhaps he could somehow manage to clam himself and relax for a while, and perhaps get his mind off of Aino…

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

Be careful Mia Aino, take care of yourself. Quatre thought as he watched her fleeing form disappear into the night. Tomorrow, I must tell the others the truth about me. I wonder how they will take it…

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

(Village / Monday Twenty three hundred twenty hours)

Mia walked alone down the streets of the village with her hood drawn over her face. You made the right choice Mia, you can't risk exposing Quatre and his companions. They are the only real hope for this world. And you couldn't possibly expect them to want to put up with you after the trouble you caused. A fight between Heero and Duo, insulting not only Trowa, but Wufei and even Quatre. And Relena, well… who wants to deal with _that pest everyday __anyway? She focused her attention on the forest ahead of her with only one more glance back over her shoulder. Leaving behind Quatre and Duo and even Wufei had been harder than she'd first imagined. She reset her face into a grimace and marched forward._

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

(Unknown location / Monday Twenty four hundred hours)

Wufei sat under the canopy of the trees looking up at the stars, wondering if Nakatu was maybe watching him from somewhere above. Nataku, why did you have to go and do something so cruel… leaving me here alone like this… "Kisama!" He suddenly swung his sword in anger at a large tree he was resting under, slicing it nearly clean through. Why does _everyone I care for always __leave me?!_

He sighed and began to put his sword back into its sheath.

What is he doing out here all alone? She thought. He seemed deep in thought, he must have been thinking _very deeply to not notice that the old tree he'd attacked so carelessly a few seconds before, was hurtling down towards him, to fast for even Wufei to react by now. "Wufei!" Mia didn't waste another second and leaped up, the tree only a foot from Wufei's head. _

He gasped, I'm coming to join you in death Nataku… He closed his eyes tightly and waited to see what sensation would come after death…

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

He felt, the same as he had before, I'm, am I dead? Wufei opened his eyes, he almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. Mia stood over him, straining to hold the tree up, with one knee dug into the ground and the other supporting the immense weight on her back. Pain was clearly written across her face. 

"Wufei you baka! What are you doing out here, trying to get yourself killed?!" He stared up at her, dumbfounded for a moment, she groaned inwardly, "Um, _Wufei?"_

"Oh!" Wufei jumped out of the way and the tree was sent crashing to the ground. Mia collapsed onto her hands. 

My god, I may be strong but not even _I can hold that sort of weight for long! He __must be trying to kill me…_

Wufei reached down and helped her to her feet, "Are you alright Aino?" he asked softly. Mia glared at him angrily. 

How can he be so pig headed about women's rights, and yet still be so kind towards me? Wufei turned away when he saw the familiar anger in her eyes.

Nice one Wufei, nearly getting you _and her almost killed would really win her over._

Her expression softened. Just a tiny bit. "I'm fine, what the heck are you doing out here all alone? Or do you _always go around trying to get yourself killed…" She said dryly. _

"Actually, I was meditating." He confessed, "I guess when I'm out here, surrounded by so much nature I get lost in my thoughts." He admitted.

What a fool! He could have been killed, and for what? To admire some trees and a few stars? How can someone who is such a skilled fighter be so, so… gentle-hearted? "You crazy baka! You could have gotten yourself killed because you wanted to star gaze?! What, why would you, _what were you __thinking?!"_

Wufei tried to hold his patience and began to count to ten, "Yi, Er, San, Sz, Wu, Leo, Qi, Ba, Jou…" This woman is driving me _insane! How can I care for her so and want to wring her neck at the same time?!_

Mia took a deep breath and calmed herself. Why am I so concerned that he was almost killed? It must surely be because Quatre is his friend and cares for him. Yes, because _Quatre would have been hurt if something happened to __any of those other bakas._

"Mia, I realize we might not have started on the best of terms but I…" Mia's ear perked, she turned sharply towards the direction where she had been heading before she was 'sidetracked'. Wufei trailed off when he saw she wasn't hearing anything he said. "Are you even listening to me? K'so! You can be so-"

"Shh!" She said sharply. She listened hard, she heard it again. Her heart froze over when she recognized the footsteps. "Wufei, you have to get out of here. _Now! Get back in your Gundam or however you got here and go, don't tell Quatre about __any of this!"_

"I, I don't understand. What's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain, just swear you won't tell Quatre, I don't want him doing anything stupid like coming after me."

"What are you talking about come after you? Tell me what's going on!" He took firm hold of her shoulders and looked her square in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere unless I know _why."_

Suddenly a sinister voice cut through the conversation. "Mia, where are you hiding pet?" She shuddered at the familiar voice,

"_That's why. He can't find you here Wufei. He is more powerful than I am, he can read humans minds. If he finds you he'll know about you and your friends, he'll find out about Quatre and seek him out until he's sure we are __both dead, Quatre and I in the same! You can't let that happen! You have to go back!"_

Is she really worried about me? Or is she really just trying to warn Winner? Am I only imagining the words I want to hear? "Come with me," He said as an idea hit him.

"Wufei, I don't have time for this."

"You don't have a choice. If he finds you he will get you _and your mothers medallion!" _

Mia froze, How could he realize… He is quicker than I gave him credit for, I seem to be misjudging people a lot lately.

"Aino, I do hate it when you make it hard for me. You know I'll find you. And when I do I'll take back the medallion. And if you play your cards right you might just become my queen…" His voice paused, 

"I would rather die a thousand times than let you ever touch me you cowardly murderer," She whispered in disgust, 

"I know you are close, I can sense your fear nearby. Are you afraid of me little Aino?" She judged the distance of his voice, 

I can only imagine how strong he must be, but are his powers strong enough to find us in the dark if we try to sneak away? Will the Medallion be enough to protect us? "Wufei, it's now or never, we have to make a break for it. You're, right, I can't let him have my mothers medallion, but I still can't put the others at risk. He will only track me back to the safehouse."

"I know somewhere you will be safe, follow me." Wufei took her by the hand to pull her along but she quickly pulled away. He didn't seem to notice and instead concentrated on the task at hand.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

(Gundam Safehouse / Monday Eight hundred hours)

He made no sound as he silently entered the room. His eyes just needed a spilt of a second to adjust to the darkness that surrounded him. Heero gasped at the vision of Duo sleeping on his bed. He hadn't been prepared for the sight he saw.

Duo was lying on the bed, the sheets half covering his waist, his chest and the black boxers he wore easy to see even in the darkness of the room. Duo's braid was undone, his hair falling all over the pillow and to the ground. 

Heero watched the Americans chest rise and fall with every breath he took. Heero suddenly felt his knees go weak and he sat down quietly. Hell Duo! If you only knew what you're doing to people…. to _me. He breathed softly, He looks like an Angel. A __dangerous Angel, but an angel none the less._

Heero stiffened when Duo started to move in his sleep, whispering words Heero wasn't able to understand because his own heart was beating in his ears like hammers. Duo became more and more restless, so Heero decided it was time to disappear before the braided boy woke up.

"Heero… Heero please, I….I love you."

WHAT?! In surprise Heero totally forgot to breath and when he remembered he inhaled deeply. Had he heard right, did Duo really say that? Trembling he moved back to where the Deathscythe pilot slept, but in the semidarkness of the room he didn't see the pile of books Duo had left on the floor like the careless boy he was.

CRASH

** **

Heero fell to the floor with a loud bang. SHIT!

"What…? Who's there?" Duo sat bolt upright in his bed. Still dizzy from his sleep he couldn't focus. That was one of the reasons why he didn't realize that it was _Heero who was lying on the floor next to his bed. He reached out for the small lamp next to him._

"_HEERO!!! What are you mmmmpppphhhhh…" Heero grabbed the American pilot and silenced him by putting his hand on the confused boys mouth. _

"Shut up. Our do you want to wake everybody?"

"They're probably already awake. All that noise you made… like the sound of a herd of stampeding elephants! Now why are you in my room? Do we have a new mission?" Duo stared as his fellow pilot sat on the floor still trying to clear his head.

Heero stared at Duo and blushed. Great, what now? I can't say that I was here just to watch him sleep. He'd think I was insane!

I can't believe it. Heero is… is blushing. What the hell is going on? Duo couldn't help but stare at Heero as he tried to understand the situation.

"Well I… I…" Heero still didn't know what to say. He looks adorable when he is confused. Duo I love you. With this thought Heero grabbed Duo by the waist, and pulled the now even more confused boy closer. Before he even realized what he was doing he kissed Duo.

Heero felt Duo's body stiffen in surprise as the braided boy's eyes widened in utter shock, but when he was about to pull away Duo's eyes closed and his body relaxed. Heero pulled away, but only to get some oxygen. But the embrace didn't stop. 

"Heero? Where did that come from?" Duo asked still in Heero's arms. I need to know that I'm not _dreaming._

I have to tell him, he needs to know. "Duo, aishiteru." Heero said silently.

"Really?! Oh Heero I love you too!" Duo hugged Heero even closer, tears streaming down his face.

"Duo, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Heero felt complete helplessness when he saw the tears on his koi's face. Have I done something to upset him in such a short span of time??? 

"It's because I'm so happy." Duo sighed as he nuzzled his head under Heero's chin. Oh, I could just stay like this forever.

The both of them sat like this for several minutes, neither wanting to move and upset the perfect moment, but the moment was lost when someone knocked softly at the door. No, why now? Duo silently cursed as he stood and went to the door.

"Who's there?" Duo called softly.

"Duo it's me, Quatre. Please hurry up and come to the living room as soon as you're ready. And bring Heero with you, too." Quatre's cheerful voice almost whispered the last sentence. 

Now, what the hell was that? Oh no… could it be that he already knows about me and Duo? Heero stared at the door.

Duo snickered when he saw the look on Heero's face. "Well, I guess that's one person less for us to tell when the time comes." Duo moved slowly towards Heero, kissing him before he said, "I have to get dressed, but first I need to shower, so if you would excuse me." And with these words Duo headed for the bathroom.


End file.
